


软肋文评

by QuestWitch5643



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuestWitch5643/pseuds/QuestWitch5643
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>@spockypocky</p>
    </blockquote>





	软肋文评

**Author's Note:**

> @spockypocky

软肋文评  
亲爱的耳机太太，  
您好！恭喜《软肋》完结，非常喜爱这篇作品，我也献上自己的一些半阅读理解式的文评和读后感。（评论下面的字数限200太让我纠结了，所以发私信，私信限500，可以一次多发一点。我是个话痨，见谅。）  
首先是看到这个题目，率先吸引我的竟是它的又名：恋爱后前中的老少年们。为什么后在前之前，前在后之后呢？（哎呦好饶舌）其实后来看着看着就明白是像恋爱（后），再分（前），再和（中）的故事。这个标题着实是有趣的。再把“软肋”和“未有栖息处”连起来看，感觉就像被击中了软肋似的，莫名地就窒息了一下，再大口吸了凉气。（没看过《未有栖息处》那个版本，开始看的时候很晚了。）当时就有受虐的直觉（虽然我就喜欢自虐），果不其然地痛到章十九。  
章一的开篇场面把我镇住了，仿佛就是推开一扇门，见了之中乌烟瘴气的景，不高的天花板上悬下来一盏用半球形白色蒙了灰的灯罩罩着，有着因年迈而只能发出昏黄的光芒的白炽灯泡的灯。奇怪的是我的想象里竟没有结了网沿着细线垂挂下来的蜘蛛。乍一想见真跟邪教聚会似的。烟气散了点，见得Hanji、Levi、Levi漂亮的手势和他表情寡薄地微微颔首。  
要我说，耳机的文字是细而不腻的，是我很喜欢的那种。细和腻在我看来是不同的，过细不会有大碍，过腻则让人烦。耳机的文字总是写得概括，但又是不略的那种概括，因为耳机会细细地写一些让人心里猛然一动的细节。比如Levi扬手时漂亮的手势，打水漂似的。因为不会打水漂，继而嫉妒水漂打得极漂亮的人。有这么漂亮的手势的人，Erwin怎么能舍得不要呢？我从那是起坚信这两人一定是要在一起的。  
第一次看的时候是坐在IKEA的餐厅里，把手机平放在餐桌上，吓过了，对你的文也隐隐有了心动的预感，于是缩着脖颈，有点鬼祟地看着。我也喜欢“慢腾腾摸清了你我的眉眼”中的“摸清”。有种用细细、惴惴的眼神亲亲地拭去了浓云薄雾，扩印清晰了彼此的面容的感觉。  
看完这些来看男神团长硬气好看的手腕和修得干净平整的指甲，半白半绿的麻将块把上面这些衬得有画面感了，让人感觉到Erwin切实的平心静气，平静得让人心生好感。耳机连扣扣子那样细小的动作也写得出来，还写得好看。不用想也知道Erwin“四根手指攀在细巍巍的杯脚上”有多好看，怪不得Levi“时间一长就有点把持不住”。  
其实耳机也别说我懒，问我真不想评除开团兵两人以外的人，连喜欢的Hanji也不想评，并非耳机写得不好，而是我难评出个一二来。就是一看，感觉这个人就该是这样的，都是这个感觉，恰如其分地好。（其实还有就是我觉得打字神烦。）耳机很神奇，章章都能写出团兵戏，剧情推得不紧不慢，不急不缓，能让人反复咀嚼，好好消化，又意犹未尽，迫不及待地期盼，但一点都不过分，不腻，细而不腻，细而不腻。  
“他始终是更寡情的那个”还有“布料寡然无味地绷着”和“过了夜风的烟味”都莫名地让我觉得心痛心凉，心真凉。这时是开始受虐。一直非常喜欢这一句，算得上是最喜欢的之一：他们不当彼此的天使，天使说飞就飞；要当彼此的孽障，孽障跟一辈子。感觉和天长地久有时尽，此恨绵绵无绝期有异曲同工之妙。大致是苦的，当孽障铁定是苦的，但又要跟一辈子，又有了自虐式的甜，就像你说Erwin自虐才能脱身。  
耳机也说得好，“小说、剧本、音乐通通兼”这个“秘密记录”之职，连带着凡能跟艺术搭点边的都兼职。耳机又特别会换排，把“现在也还丢着。”这么六个字连带一个句号孤零零地单独丢一排。大概是文字本身带了被弃的哀怨之情，把这句话的效果放大了十倍。心募地变成了牛皮鼓面，被那么猛地一撞，“砰”的一声简直震得人心人耳和头皮皆发麻，麻过了就隐隐作痛。  
轮着Levi回忆他们吃螃蟹那会儿，想着团长“非常含蓄地笑一下，之后一边吃一边用指腹揉他的指尖”，就觉得这怎么这么甜，甜得让人心口也跟着Levi的堵。耳机就和Erwin一样，Erwin给个小火慢慢地要炖死他；你就让我们喝一碗药，再给小小的一颗糖，含着，含化了再喝药，更苦，苦死了。  
Levi走了六年，还认得Erwin敲门的节奏，Erwin也能记起Levi身上那些他自己都不知道的细节，六年间竟无遗忘的参与。后面紧跟着的那场我却是受了Erwin平静的影响，又有种痛过了的自觉，看得大体平静，只是看到那句“我们结束很久了”的时候心中一凛，又见Erwin只是挂在嘴边没舍得说出口，又舒了口气，把心放下了一点。  
Levi没舍得摘那把钥匙却招来大祸，我是断然没想到耳机说的伏笔是这个。可仔细想想，哪能有无用的情节呢？好的作者都是有大局观的作者，因为有大局观所以擅长埋伏笔，我因此羡艳耳机的厉害，也想学到那种厉害。当然学习总是不易的，是极艰辛的过程，但我也一直在学，在尝试。  
讲到Levi的行李那段，说他衣服叠得像俄罗斯方块，我觉得很有意思。因为我也有强迫症，也喜欢把衣服叠得像俄罗斯方块，这个习惯有个弊端，那就是叠成这样比哪样都占位置，因此揣测Levi行李里的东西都是极必需的，其他可有可无者都不在带走的范围以内，毫不拖泥带水，与我心中Levi的形象相符。  
关于Levi的性癖，看到这个的时候的感觉和耳机在文后写的“有性癖的人比较有趣”的这一条是完全一致的。我判断人物是否OOC的标准极为主观，只要觉得他就应该是这样的那便脱离了我概念中OOC的管辖。耳机笔下Levi的性癖，就是我眼中非常适合他的一样东西，倒并不认为与强迫症和洁癖背道而驰。一定要从第一颗扣到最后一颗不也是强迫症的体现么？  
“被水声打得零碎的叹息很长 ”这一句中我喜欢“打”和“零碎”。前者让我想起雨滴打在青石板上的回声，这个场景任凭放哪儿都是悲伤的，“零碎”放到那里像溅起的水花，却偏偏是长长的叹息，像冗长而琐碎的世事。这不知为何给我带来了如此起义而苍凉的联想。  
不得不说兵长很适合揪起团长的衣领，半眯着眼这个动作，像是招牌一样的。往后见到了缠绵这个词，有点把不准该怎么说。这个词在我的脑海里总带着柔情似水的婉约和水墨山水的隽永，填满了是温柔，放在这儿又甜又虐，跟Erwin那句话一样。再一句单独一行的“他总不能说我怕你。”其实已经把后文Erwin的心态交代了个七七八八。  
《告别圆舞曲》那一段我很喜欢，但想到Flora就不想喜欢了，又想到Erwin、耳机和米兰·昆德拉最后还是喜欢。我可以算昆德拉读者里面最不忠的一个，目前《不能承受的生命之轻》还没看完。要看的书太多，有些书便搁置了。但我定是要买的更多，昆德拉系列和纳博科夫系列并在上海译文出版社名下，都是迟早要买的，买来一定会慢慢地细细地研读的。耳机常写昆德拉，写得好亲切。  
力求创口贴头尾完美契合写得好形象，摩羯座行动力超强这个，耳机为什么这么准呢？我记得微博上看到耳机是狮子嘛（诶是8.18吧？生日快乐哦，看蛋糕还是20岁大生吧？），还有耳机说是成都人吧！哎呀突然感觉很亲切因为我是重庆人啦（今年重庆有几天好热而且从来不放高温假。其实没有成都本地人亲= =哎呀好歹有很多亲戚在成都…总感觉底气不足，不过国庆去成都）我是和兵长一样的摩羯座啦，行动力大概算很强吧，可以冒大雨还是提前十五分钟到约定的地点（朋友们都因为雨大迟到了至少一个小时= =哎呀扯远了）但是这样因为太急，常常会丢了什么，比如Levi跑到了纽约就弄丢了Erwin。  
“这时候他的心肝已经长出来了，正温热滚烫着。”看到这一句那种后悔劲一下就上来了，比他和三毛说那句“我这不是后悔了么。”看着更难受。特别是见到“温热滚烫”的时候，自己的心立即跟着就“温热滚烫”起来了，一“温热滚烫”整个心连着人都是软的。看着Erwin来送伞，这两个人五十步笑百步（谁是五十谁是一百？）觉得这点全然连心计也算不上。虽说看着像兵追团，但是兵长做的不就是一次又一次地把自己往Erwin那里送（送完即止）。其实在情场上他们俩都是普通人（Erwin资历稍老），Levi就那么容易地被取悦了，衔接都不带的。  
“他背后是一块罕见的干净的地。”“头发黝黑的人在雪里是很好看的。”这两句让我感觉Levi是个非常干净的人，像三毛说他眼睛里很干净，什么都没有。他只是寡情过了头，轻浮过了头，到头来自食苦果。我在这里很少见地为Levi心疼了一下（平时都是为Erwin）。看到“他在爱里悄悄死过一回了，能把什么都看成鸡肋。”这句话让我忽觉得希望微渺，抓不到。心蓦然地像扯到了未愈的旧伤那样疼起来。  
这个当口我还没来得及纠结为什么打台球要往Levi家里跑，还喝起了威士忌，敷衍地一想这娱乐圈的不都是有钱人，家里样样都有。这还在单纯地想。可我也便是没料到打台球能有这个意思，且这两个心结尚在还能当炮友。后面脱衣服那节让我想起了昆德拉在《不能承受的生命之轻》里写到“我”和那个男人的情妇互拍裸照的时候谈及那个男人叫她们脱的时候有种不可抗拒的魔力（太久没看忘名字了，书还借出去了…）其实不知道为什么我觉得这两人之一定具这等魔力。  
这句“这一刻对视短，两人却都是兜兜转转无处栖身的沧桑表情。”，我想得到的就是“未有栖息处”这个曾用文题，点题扣题那么精准，上考场都能拿满分（这当然不能上考场）。他们做得那么苍凉，你在文后自责得那么痛心，那天晚上我心口堵得没睡着觉。这个BGM那么无力，悲伤又无力，他们做得也悲伤又无力，为避免了尴尬而纷纷悻悻然，不能更痛心。  
看着Levi的车祸才意识到转折点到了，见他伤得不痛不痒，庆幸有余又害怕这下Erwin不会来，心态可谓患得患失。可是他还真的来了，那么匆忙劳苦而又风尘仆仆地来了。而且看到日更先是大吃一惊再高兴得不能自已，只差一点点就当下回复了。但强迫症作祟，我还非得沉下气等完结写长评。每一篇的评论我都在认真地看，觉得比起那些在第一时间就能支持耳机写repo的人我很惭愧，无论是从字数上还是心意上，好不容易才鼓起勇气决定还是要写的，现在写的，是我沉淀下的一些，带着摔碎了的细枝末节的东西。耳机见了觉得不好的话千万委婉地告诉我，不然我会哭的，因为这是书信体（这个是我最大的泪点所在）。  
其实比看到耳机日更更高兴的就是耳机能保持周更，毕竟日更不能是常态，否则多少有损质量。  
章十六是非常动人的一章，因为耳机说得太细，我又再说不出来什么。有种You Don´t Bring Me Flowers这首歌里面一句’Cause you don’t say you need me.的感觉，很苍凉。征用一些耳机的话，就是两个人躲在“薄薄是温存”两端，各揣心事，各自畸形，各自辗转反侧，各自软弱，彼此扭着对方的软肋，僵持不下。读来是溺水般的心塞，但揣测着就快痛过，便去反复咀嚼。我有幸与耳机笔下的Erwin有那么一点相似之处，“他越记得，越隐瞒。他自虐才能脱身。”我或许很能体会他的心境，因为每当我被一首歌或是一篇文章虐到，我便会反复地看，反复地咀嚼，直到眼泪没有了，到淡漠，到化成心底的尘埃，这样才能自我安抚。所以变得坚强。  
后面的因为没写手稿，就是我乱写的胡话了，麻烦耳机耐心看，不看也没关系。  
Levi这次受伤是要和Flora那次对比起来看的。那次Erwin没赶回来，可这次他回来了。不论如何，都大致掺了更多的挂念在里面，这点我可以舒心。看看Erwin读书，给Flora读，声音大概是温和而令人宽慰的，而给Levi读，声音便也是放浪的，这个小小的区别让我觉得他真的只是照顾Flora，而对Levi却是有想法的。其实看到耳机改名的时候就猜到了耳机在读或者读完了这本书，可没猜到会写进来。我买的译林出版的《北回归线》只有267页，我难免揣测Erwin读的是原版英文，想想都觉得受不了，我总觉得英文更放浪，更接近那样本真的情感（这也是为什么我只读外国文学），那读出来简直不敢想。（肯定只有我一个人去换算六英寸是多长…）  
还有耳机对那句话艺术加工也好，译林版用的是“抚平”怎么看怎么不对，我觉得耳机的“熨”用得是极好的。这个比喻还真是博大精深。其实Levi是摩羯，拿本《南回归线》也是绝配的，但就要Erwin给他读黄书，因此一定要是《北回归线》。事实上米勒的语言非常之尖酸，但看到一些句子，我只觉得爱他爱得骤然窒息。好了不说这些，继续文评。  
“在车祸之前，他并未把利威尔放进自己的任何一段未来里。”看到这一句的时候，我才知道Erwin是真的什么都可以看成鸡肋，也是真的不一定要和Levi在一起了，看到这里都都还要能虐一把。“我丢下你三年，你也可以怪我三年，我们扯平，然后重新开始。”这句感觉好无奈，这两个人本就已没有重来一说，很多犯过的错没那么容易补，Erwin这怎么放下。后来Erwin问他为什么会走，其实这也是我一直很想知道的问题，只是静静地等着，因为这种问题没有不交代清楚的可能。其实很替Erwin心疼，“他有过多少痛，此时都要让利威尔痛回来。”但他始终伤得更深，但是又放不下Levi，即使受伤也不顾，心甘情愿，我真的替他心疼。Levi从前确是自私。  
其实在AO3上面看到过一篇，有一段挺戳我的，和这里很相宜："Shit," he says. "Shit. I'm not saying sorry, okay?""Okay.""Okay." Levi drops his head against Erwin's chest, exhausted suddenly. "But I'm sorry," he says, nearly whispers it.看得出兵长内心的歉意和嘴上的倔强。  
兵长在病床上没来得及顾及自己的形象这里开始顾及自己的形象了，杵在流理台边，其实大有恋爱中容不得自己在对方眼中不好看的意思。耳机的文风像印度洋上吹来的腥热而舒心的海风，又像丝绸慢慢地滑过指间的感觉，流畅，是行云流水，又细致，质感可以夺人呼吸，但是抓不住。耳机的用词是很精辟的，这个例子很多，我就不列举啦。读耳机的文字是会上瘾的，我虽然是回复恐惧症患者，但是我从各个地方给耳机点赞，LOFTER上，微博上，AO3上（这个可以点两次：），注册点点去关注耳机，这大概是我唯一能及时做的。  
章二十一看得有些激动，看到它突然出现在第一个的时候当下转了几圈。“他自愿放弃了主动权，埃尔文想细水长流，他就灭了干柴烈火，陪着他细水长流。”从这一句中我看到他真的变了，从前那么寡情，现在却在爱中退让了，并为他洁身自好。“半吊子的黑暗中悄然生出的纤细神经如雨后的菌类，使触觉纤敏，勾勒、品尝、迷恋掌下干燥饱满丰实的肉体，在触碰的刹那就生出紧张的汗，擦干重来，不会腻，到它枯萎，到它化成片片的灰。”这句话中品出了意犹未尽的苦涩和无奈，尽所能地去描摹，拓印，铭记，直至沉沦。灰烬像灰蝶，枯干竭尽后的汗水。“这种行为持续多日，像一种只在夜间发作的病。”有点歇斯底里，像One Summer’s Day的旋律敲击，揉到水里。  
抱歉在这里我必须冷静一下，因为“半吊子的黑暗中悄然生出的纤细神经如雨后的菌类，使触觉纤敏，勾勒、品尝、迷恋掌下干燥饱满丰实的肉体，在触碰的刹那就生出紧张的汗，擦干重来，不会腻，到它枯萎，到它化成片片的灰。”这句实在让我有难以言表的感受，遇到心痛的事我不光反复咀嚼，那只是精神上的缓解，我更多用刀，用牙齿，这是肉体的对策。这句话让我有这样的冲动，不品则已，一品便覆水难收。但现在我鲜少用刀了，刀子不如牙齿便利，且我也愈发软弱了，下不了手，而刀太轻飘而不真实，牙齿来得更真切，两处互感，遥相呼应。当然这是文评无关了，耳机可以略过。  
话说Coupling真的不错，笑点一流（小孩子肯定找不到），长度适中（美剧太长我不说）。然后因为21号晚上睡得极仓促，来不及打开Firefox（lofter是我主页），便错过了在第一时间看到更新多机会…悔恨。但是22号看到的时候差一点晕过去。  
“利威尔心有不甘，神情挺愤愤地咬他的耳廓，唇舌却又温柔”仔细的第二遍中最先看上这句话，又是神情愤愤，又是温柔，和“刀子嘴豆腐心”不知道哪儿来的异曲同工之妙。Erwin那么温情得体贴，把他全身都欣赏着，耳机说的那句话确实非常喜欢。“是失而复得的，怎么疼爱都情有可原。”这一句话让我很安心，虽然这一章都让人很安心，因为是失而复得，就和番外里“笑什么呢——他有他了。”莫名地契合。这一章看得胸口很暖和，炭火似的。番外是心痛时候的一颗糖，自然是好，章二十二是一颗定心石，自然也很好。文末捂脸的团真是太可爱了：）  
然后就上学了，追文慢上了不止一拍。“他用干燥的指头认真去亲近，指腹滑过利威尔手背上的小丘，高低起伏都记得清楚。”团子那么黏人诶，但是又读到了深深的温情，细致又细微的关心，又有点幼稚的，其实是像把对方的每个细节都摸清楚的占有心，像要时时刻刻把自己最喜欢的玩具抱着的小朋友。“埃尔文是残兵，残兵多半没有余勇，手里得有东西掂量着才觉得人生一派祥和安宁。”他是在爱里伤得太深，所以没有筹码就没有安全感。耳机把这样的心态掐得很准。  
“他们没谈那种你我各圈一块地相看两不厌的所谓成熟恋爱，把能入侵的都入侵，手机相册和社交软件小号都沦陷了（利威尔挖了些埃尔文在浴室里的自拍走，用意相当直白），现在波及到通话记录。”就是我刚刚说到的那个抱着玩具不放的心态，放到这两人身上非常之可爱，是不是失去过一次才会学乖，学会了珍惜，说白了也就是患得患失。  
章二十四是不知道该怎么评，“就喜欢这种确定关系之后没日没夜地上床的剧情！”大概就是像耳机说的这样。但是还是要评。“他们重温彼此的身体，在重温中发现细微的不同，哪怕细微，也觉得新奇。”这句有细碎的温柔。重温了又重温，我是喜欢这个词多，想用柔和多目光软软的把彼此包裹的感觉，带来点温暖。“利威尔当然知道为什么，没有男色，埃尔文怎么能玩得好，却没想过埃尔文是因为他不在而意兴阑珊。”就是这种潜藏起来的情，那么喜欢，喜欢不够了，所以到没有对方多时候意兴阑姗。  
说到Erwin的心魔的时候心痛，有的人的心魔只在入睡了在睡梦中走一趟，有人的心魔像他一想，被藏得好好的，只有喝醉了才跑出来，让人心疼。耳机让两人放开了，能把急的不急的什么花样都写一遍，记得耳机说前面把花样写多了，后面就没得写了，所以是全留到在后面写，这果然是完结是节奏。  
章二十五里最喜欢这句，“他们的嘴唇汇合，有疲惫的欲求，也有单纯的亲近之意，亲得相当克制，怕点火。利威尔叼着埃尔文的舌尖，食髓知味，但不放肆。”我是个很喜欢温情的人，因为我从来写不出温情。用一个耳机喜欢用的词来说，就是细水长流一范儿的。二十六要怎么评呢？“这次他不觉得怕了。”觉得最后这句话让人很安心。我确实也觉得娱乐圈的大起大落不会想看，因为走到一起了，圆满一点更好了。这句最是了“死生贫富，同甘共苦，永远忠诚。后路无可探，但这一刻，台上台下，都是压箱底的真心。”不走了，再也不走了。对我来说这就够了。  
到最后翻到没什么可说的了，溶在温情中。后记让我想起永远挚爱的Harry Potter。旅程从九又四分之三开始，尾声十九年后也在那里结束，这篇在麻将中开始，也在这里落下去。这就够了。  
看到耳机之前的签名档（？）好激动（现在的我没找到，不是北回归线里的？），那不是北回归线第五章第五段的最后一句么！诶呀好兴奋，耳机看的真是英文原版么（如果是快告诉我是哪个版本好么）？那个Words are loneliness.看中译本的时候就很喜欢了，但事实上不太喜欢译林的译版，读起来不够到位或者总觉得多了一个字。耳机是在美国留学么？原版好好买啊，不用交关税，原版的价格把我的心伤透了（看到过一本一千+的）。其实不害臊地告诉耳机，MIT自8岁起就是我的梦想，但是这个梦想一看就好难实现，我暗暗地努力。明年夏天学校应该还会照例举行去哈佛学习两周的活动，目前这是个小目标。有点感觉我目标宏大但是实际…不务正业的感觉啊。  
说了这么多，想必耳机也看累了，我也有点语无伦次，不知该说什么好，一心急就评得越来越敷衍了，耳机别嫌弃。真很喜欢耳机这篇文章，这是我写过最长过长评，耳机领会到我的心意就好，别的不求什么。很想买耳机的本作为我买的第一本同人，但是不能去CP15（这时候耳机不是开学了么？）也没有淘宝号，要是国庆5号左右能出我倒是在成都，但是不可能吧，我去哭，自己想想办法。下面的祝词很俗，想不出来了：）  
敬祝  
身体健康  
万事如意   
想和你做朋友的小如


End file.
